


Never tickle a sleeping dragon

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus- das Hogwarts Motto. Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen. Man sollte immer gut überlegen, wen man herausfordert... und was hat Snapes zweifelhafter Ruf und die Ehre Slytherins damit zu tun?





	Never tickle a sleeping dragon

Severus sass an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich stapelweise die letzten Potions Arbeiten seiner Studenten. Die die er vor sich hatte, leuchtete schon in rot, dank all der eleganten Markierungen die er für die zahlreichen Fehler angebracht hatte. Ganz unten brachte er sein Kürzel an, mit wütendem Schwung, und die Note „T“ für Troll. Ein richtiger Troll hätte vermutlich eine bessere Arbeit abgeliefert. Verärgert klatschte er die Arbeit auf den Stapel der fertigkorrigierten Arbeiten. Hörte ihm überhaupt jemand mal zu? Was musste er tun damit sie es endlich taten? Warum war ausgerechnet er damit gestraft, solche Dummköpfe unterrichten zu müssen? Mit einem höchst ungehaltenen Knurren griff er nach der nächsten Arbeit. Bei Merlin, er hoffte diese wäre zumindest… einigermassen erträglich.  
Mc. Gonagall sass ebenfalls an ihren Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro. Heute war Sonntag und alle älteren Schüler hatten heute – Genehmigung vorausgesetzt- Hogsmeade besuchen dürfen. Also der ideale Tag für Büroarbeiten. Neben ihr stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee, während sie sich systematisch durch die Aufsätze der Schüler arbeitete. Gelegentlich schmunzelte sie, oder schüttelte den Kopf über die seltsamen Ergüsse ihrer Studenten. Da klopfte es doch tatsächlich an ihrer Tür. „Herein“ rief sie energisch, doch freundlich.  
Überrascht sah sie dem Studenten entgegen, der offensichtlich höchst unsicher vor Ihrer Tür stand und von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Verwundert stellte sie fest, das der Erstklässler die Farben von Hufflepuff trug. „Ja, bitte, Kenzie. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Ermutigt trat der Student näher heran. „Ähm…ja…es ist so das….“ Und er verstummte wieder und errötete. Mc. Gonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn sie mir nicht sagen was los ist, stehen wir morgen noch hier. Heraus mit der Sprache. Ich werde ihnen nicht den Kopf abreissen- zumindest nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.“ Erleichtert seufzte der Student auf. „Darum bin ich hier. Damit-Sie- zu Professor Snape gehen…“ „Um ihm was mitzuteilen?“ Mc. Gonagall seufzte. Es war ja schön und gut, das Severus Studenten Respekt vor ihm hatten. Aber manchmal konnte man meinen, seine Bürotür wäre das Tor zu einer Drachenhöhle. Alle Studenten mieden sein Büro ärger als der Teufel das Weihwasser. Ausser vielleicht die seines eigenen Hauses Slytherin. Ein bisschen konnte sie sie aber auch verstehen. In den letzten Wochen war Snape wieder zu Höchstform aufgelaufen. Seine Stimmung in letzter Zeit glich einer schwarzen Gewitterwolke, und auch manch ein unvorsichtiger Kollege hatte sich scharfe Kommentare eingefangen. Von der Anzahl an Strafarbeiten die er im Unterricht derzeit verhängte einmal ganz zu schweigen. Nun ja. Unklug der Schüler, der ihm bei dieser Laune Grund dazu gab. Fehler, die kluge Schüler nur einmal machten. Aber irgendetwas schien vorgefallen zu sein. Albus wusste es offensichtlich, da er nur schmunzelte, wurde er auf Snapes Laune angesprochen. Ob es etwas mit dem Ereignis des nächsten Jahres zu tun hatte? Aber warum? Nächstes Jahr würde Harry Potter hier sein erstes Schuljahr absolvieren. Aber warum sollte das Severus irgendwie betreffen? Minerva schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wandte sich dem Studenten zu. „Also heraus mit der Sprache! Was soll ich Professor Snape unangenehmes mitteilen?“ „Also Tom sagt, das Helen sagt, das…“ „ersparen sie mir die Wehen!“ unterbrach ihn Mc. Gonagall energisch, nun langsam doch etwas genervt. „Also, im Hogshead ist eine seiner Studentinnen. Ähm. Betrunken. Sehr betrunken. Darf ich jetzt gehen?“ fragte er hastig und ängstlich. „Ja, gehen sie“. Schneller als der Schall war der Student verschwunden. Mc. Gonagall runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Nun wunderte sie sich nicht mehr, das er sich nicht getraut hatte, dies Professor Snape selbst mitzuteilen. Und offensichtlich hatte es schon ein Student auf den nächsten geschoben.   
Sie stand auf, warf sich ihren Mantel über und machte sich auf Richtung Verliese. Dabei überlegte sie fieberhaft. Sollte sie selbst…? Nein, das ging nicht. Solche Angelegenheiten oblagen dem Leiter des jeweiligen Hauses. Severus würde zurecht beleidigt sein, würde sie sich hier ungefragt einmischen. Schon schritt sie durch die düster feuchten Gänge der Verliese. An seiner Bürotür klopfte sie an. „Ja“ kam es kurz angebunden von drinnen. „Minerva“ begrüsste sie Snape mit einem Stirnrunzeln, doch nicht unfreundlich. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“. „Mir ist zugetragen worden, das einer deiner Studenten sich im Hogshead betrunken hat.“ Snape sprang so plötzlich auf, das sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten umkippte. In Snapes Gesicht stieg eine ungesunde Röte. „Und das kann mir niemand direkt mitteilen?“ zischte er wütend. McGonagall seufzte. „Und das wundert dich allen Ernstes?“ Severus griff nach seinem Mantel, als habe er sie nicht gehört. „Severus. Soll ich nach Hogsmeade gehen?“ fragte sie vorsichtig, um sich im nächsten Moment Auge in Auge mit ihm zu finden. „Hältst du mich nicht für fähig, damit umzugehen?“ fragte er gefährlich ruhig. Eigentlich verstanden sie sich wirklich gut. Aber diese Finsternis, die in solchen Momenten in seinen Augen auftauchte, machte selbst ihr Angst. So das sie sich fragte, was er gemacht haben mochte, in seiner Abwesenheit von Hogwarts. Was aus dem einst ruhigen, unsicheren Schüler diesen bitteren, wütenden und manchmal Furcht einflößenden Mann gemacht hatte…  
„Danke für die Information, Minerva“ sagte er, wenn auch äußerst kühl. Schon war er durch die Tür und liess sie einfach stehen. Immerhin hatte sie es versucht. Es verletzte ihn in seinem Stolz, wenn seine Kompetenz in Frage gestellt wurde. Seitdem er hier als Lehrer und Leiter des Hauses Slytherin angestellt war, kämpfte er wie ein Löwe für das Ansehen seines Hauses. Und zugegeben hatte Slytherin auch bis dahin einen schlechten Ruf. Nahezu alle Magier dunkler Magie entstammten diesem Haus…mächtige Zauberer aber mit einem Hang für die dunkle Seite- und verbotene Seite der Macht. Aber mit Snape als Hausleiter waren Vorfälle die den Ruf des Hauses schädigten kaum mehr vorgekommen. 5 mal in Folge hatten sie sogar den Hauscup gewonnen. Kein Wunder also, das ihn so ein Vorfall ärgerte. Der betroffene Student tat ihr etwas leid…  
Schwungvoll schritt Snape den Weg entlang gen Hogsmeade. Seit Jahren kämpfte er um und für seine Slytherins, und nun das. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Das konnte sein Haus den Cup kosten, den er schon sicher sah. Ganz abgesehen von der Rufschädigung, die niemals vergessen würde. Es würde kein Tag vergehen, wo ihn nicht einer seiner Kollegen daran erinnern würde!  
Der Wirt im Hogshead wienerte mit einem schmuddeligen Tuch an einem noch schmuddeligeren Glashumpen herum, als die Tür knallend aufschlug. Er konnte nicht anders als zusammenzucken, als diese düstere Gestalt im Eingang erschien. Er nickte Professor Snape nur knapp zu um dann mit dem Kopf zum Ende der Theke zu nicken. Da sass ein Mädel in Slytherin-Robe, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gestützt, kurz davor vom Thekenhocker zu fallen. „Eben hat sie noch hier rumrandaliert und laut gelacht…“ Auf einen scharfen Blick von Snape zog der Wirt es vor im Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden. Er kannte Snape von früher. Diese dunkle Gestalt. Besser für ihn, sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Vom Saulus zum Paulus…Hogwartsprofessor….der? Ha!  
Snape rauschte zu seiner Studentin. Lina Wanten. Was um alles in der Welt trieb sie hier in dieser Spelunke? Unsanft packte er sie am Kragen und schüttelte sie. Was nur wenig Wirkung zeigte. Immerhin schlug sie die Augen auf. „Hick….haha…Professor Snape….hihi“ gerade konnte er verhindern das sie vom Hocker fiel, immer noch albern kichernd. Er packte sie am Kragen der Robe und setzte sie wieder gerade hin. Was für Mengen hatte sie getrunken?? Kein Wunder das der Wirt verschwunden war. Dann zog er eine kleine Flasche aus der Tasche und flösste ihr den Inhalt ein. In diesem Zustand konnte er sie schlecht nach Hogwarts bringen. Mit einem Mal schlug sie die Augen auf, plötzlich hellwach. Auf ihr Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens als sie ihn vor sich sah. „Professor Snape! Was….?“ „Das können SIE mir gleich erklären“ zischte er sie wütend an „sie ziehen den Ruf unseres Hauses in den Schmutz!“ Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu, ihr Ausdruck plötzlich störrisch. „Kommen sie mit.“ Schwankend kam sie auf die Füsse. Snape fasste sie unangenehm am Arm und eskortierte sie mühsam nach Hogwarts. Über ihnen funkelten schon Sterne, was aber keiner von beiden beachtete.  
Um Lina drehte sich alles, nur mühsam setzte sie einen Fuss vor den anderen. Was mochte nun kommen? Wurde sie von der Schule ausgeschlossen? Was würden die Eltern sagen, die so viel Hoffnung in sie gesetzt hatten? Ihr Oberarm schmerzte, wo Snape wie mit eisernem Griff führte und aufrecht hielt. Das würde einen schönen blauen Fleck geben. Doch war sie auch froh, so unsicher sie trotz des Tranks auf ihren Füssen war.  
Snapes Augen funkelten immer noch grimmig, der Mund verbissen. In seinem Büro setzte er sie sehr unsanft auf einen Stuhl. Immer noch wankend hielt sie sich an der Lehne fest. Kaum wagte sie in Snapes grimmiges Gesicht zu sehen der mit verschränkten Armen wie ein Rachegott vor ihr stand.  
„WAS-HABEN-SIE-SICH -DABEI-GEDACHT?“ Sie antwortete nicht, liess den Kopf hängen und sah weg. „50 Punkte Abzug vom Slytherin Konto!“ Sie zuckte zusammen als habe man sie geschlagen. Es war Professor Snape anzusehen, was er davon hielt sein eigenes Haus mit einem so hohen Punktabzug strafen zu müssen. Auch ihre Schulkollegen würden sie dafür hassen…aber… „über die zusätzlichen Strafarbeiten reden wir morgen, wenn sie bei sich sind und-diese…zu schätzen wissen“.   
Snape hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, öffnete einen Schrank und kam mit einer grossen Emailschüssel und einer kleinen grünen Glasflasche wieder. Die Glasflasche hielt er ihr hin. „Trinken Sie das“ ordnete er an.  
Sie roch an der Flasche und wurde blass. Snape lächelte grimmig. „Trinken sie. Und zwar- Alles.“ Sagte er gefährlich sanft. Das verhiess nichts Gutes. Sein Ausdruck wich beissendem Spott. „Jetzt können sie auslöffeln was sie sich eingebrockt haben“. Zögernd nahm sie einen Schluck und keuchte auf. „Davon wird mir schlecht“ sagte sie angewidert. „Nicht sofort. Oder meinen sie etwa, ich verstehe mich nicht aufs Tränkebrauen?“ sagte er kalt. Unter seinem fordernden Blick trank sie zögernd aus. Es war einfach nur widerlich. Schlimmer noch. Das Erbrochene eines Trolls mochte ähnlich lecker schmecken. Doch Snape kannte keine Gnade. Unter seinem eisigen Blick trank sie widerstrebend alles aus und wurde grün im Gesicht. Kaum schob er ihr die Schüssel hin, fing sie an zu spucken. Es war widerlich. Und gründlich. Snape sorgte dafür das sie die Schüssel traf und nicht vom Stuhl kippte. Es dauerte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das es ihr jemals soo schlecht gegangen war.   
Als es endlich überstanden war, leerte er die Schüssel mit einem schnellen Zauber und drückte ihr ein sauberes Tuch in die Hand. Prüfend sah er sie an, den Mund spöttisch verzogen. Nur seine Wut schien verflogen. „Ich denke an diese Lektion werden sie sich erinnern?“ Gewiss…so etwas ekelhaftes hatte sie noch nie geschmeckt…und hoffentlich auch nie wieder. Er half ihr hoch und brachte sie auf die Krankenstation. „Wir sprechen uns morgen“ sagte er trocken. Als Snape Madame Pomfrey noch ein paar Anweisungen gab, war Lina schon erschöpft ins Reich der Träume entschwunden. Anschliessend sah Madame Ponfrey ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Es waren doch noch Kinder. Also manchmal…Aber es stand ihr nicht zu, ihn zu kritisieren. Sie hätte das Kind schonender ausgenüchtert.  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie das Mädchen. „Professor Snape möchte Sie sehen. Vor dem Frühstück“ Lina stöhnte. Diese Kopfschmerzen. Und zu dieser Unzeit zu Snape?? Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Kurze Zeit später schlich sie den Gang entlang. Als sie an den Stundengläsern vorbeikam, sah sie passend wie das Slytherin Glas 50 Punkte verlor. Nun war Gryffindor wieder vorne. Sie verzog das Gesicht - ihre Schuld. Dabei hatte sie das Gegenteil gewollt. „Ja“ antwortete Snape knapp auf ihr Klopfen. Er wies sie zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er wirkte, als habe er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht ins Bett zu gehen. Schlief der Professor überhaupt irgendwann einmal? Trotzdem wirkte er so unangenehm wach wie immer. Er musterte sie kurz und durchdringend, verschwand in den Nebenraum. Dann kam er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee wieder. „Trinken sie das.“ Misstrauisch roch sie daran. Der Tee roch aromatisch nach Kräutern. Nach dem ersten vorsichtigen Schluck leerte sie die Teetasse zügig. Fast umgehend ging es ihr besser, ihr Kopf wurde wieder klar.   
„Ich erwarte ihre Erklärung“ sagte Snape unvermittelt und verwandelte ihre Erleichterung umgehend in Anspannung. Er sah sie direkt an, schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre grünen. Als es ihr schier unerträglich wurde seinem Blick zu begegnen, sah sie zu Boden. „Nun gut“ sagte er nach einer Weile der Stille. „Sie werden die nächsten fünf Wochenenden Mr.Filchs Kartei verbotener Gegenstände auf Stand bringen. Für heute können sie gehen“  
Nur mühsam verbarg sie ihre Erleichterung und huschte aus der Tür.  
Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn. In ihren Gedanken hatte er Gesichter erkannt. Im Hogs Head. Sie hatte nicht ganz freiwillig getrunken. Und offensichtlich war sie nicht nur gestern das Ziel solcher Spässe gewesen. Offensichtlich war ihm da wohl etwas entgangen in letzter Zeit. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, das er sich erlaubt hatte, sich von dem Gedanken an das Eintreffen Harry Potters im nächsten Jahr so ablenken zu lassen, so wichtig er auch sein mochte. Hier ging es um sein Haus, um seine Studenten. Um Slytherin.   
Nur würde das was er in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, nicht als Beweis genügen…was tun? Moment….Filch? Natürlich…Er hatte zwar nicht die Karte der Rumtreiber. Aber…  
Jedenfalls sah er Linas Entgleisung nun in einem ganz anderen Licht.  
„Ihr Slytherins seid doch ohnehin alle die Totesser von morgen. Ist doch auch kein Wunder. Guck dir black Snape an. Ist doch klar das er keine dunklen Künste unterrichten darf! Dumbledore traut ihm nicht, das weiss doch jeder. Das der hier überhaupt unterrichten darf…? Andere wie er sitzen in Azkaban. Und sowas nennt sich Professor. Vermutlich ist er nur deshalb hier beschäftigt, damit Dumbledore ein Auge auf ihn hat“ Sie war alleine gegen die drei. Wütend hatte sie ihr Haus verteidigt. Und Professor Snape. „Und Feiglinge seid ihr doch sowieso…!“ Da hatte das Verhängnis ihren Lauf genommen…Sie hatten sie herausgefordert mit ihnen zu trinken. Sonst sei sie feige. Wie sowieso alle Slytherins. Natürlich hatte sie versucht den Gegenbeweis anzutreten. Keiner der anderen Schüler war bereit gewesen zu helfen. Erst hatten sie über sie gelacht und waren dann verschwunden bevor sie mit hineingezogen werden konnten.  
Das Frühstück war die Hölle gewesen. Nachdem sich natürlich ihr Fauxpas rumgesprochen hatte wie ein Lauffeuer, waren die nächsten Tage wie ein einziger Spiessrutenlauf. Ihre eigenen Slytherins schnitten sie weil sie wütend waren über den von ihr verursachten Punkteverlust. Die Gryffindors applaudierten ihr spöttisch weil sie so dem Hauscup wieder näher waren. Ihre drei Quälgeister lachten am lautesten- allesamt Gryffindors. Aber da keiner von ihnen aufs Korn genommen werden wollte, verriet sie niemand. Sie schämte sich so…doch biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur Gutes gewollt für ihr Haus. Und…für Professor Snape. So unangenehm der oft war und streng, so stand er doch immer hinter seinen Slytherins. Für sie stand seine Bürotür immer offen, wenn sie Sorgen oder Nöte hatten. Nur wusste das niemand aus den anderen Häusern. Professor Snape wollte es so. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht…andere anschwärzen. Und dem Professor erzählen was andere Studenten alles über ihn sagten. Nicht um sich selbst aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte die anderen und arbeitete härter als je zuvor. In den nächsten Wochen unterlief ihr im Potionsunterricht kein einziger Fehler, so das sie dort jedes Mal die volle Punktzahl erreichte. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, das Professor Snapes Auftreten ihr gegenüber war wie immer. Er liess in keiner Weise spüren das er verärgert über sie war. Ganz im Gegenteil…manchmal wirkte er fast…freundlich? Die folgenden Wochenenden waren mehr als ausgefüllt mit den Hausarbeiten der Woche und den vielen Stunden Strafarbeit bei Mr.Filch. Soweit sie konnte ging sie ihren Quälgeistern aus dem Weg, was einfach war, da auch diese sie zunächst wie Luft behandelten. Wohl auch aus Angst, aufzufliegen.  
Minerva griff gerade nach ihrer geliebten Orangenmarmelade. Der Platz neben ihr war leer. Würde er wohl auch bleiben. Der Vorfall mit der Slytherinstudentin hatte sich natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen. War Snapes Laune in den Letzten Wochen ohnehin im Keller gewesen, so wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wie es jetzt aussah. In solchen Zeiten kam er selten zum Frühstück. Einmal danach gefragt hatte er gesagt „all diese ….Gestalten zu sehen, bevor ich wach bin, überfordert meine Nerven bei weitem. Im Unterricht ist es wirklich früh genug“. Dabei war ihrer Meinung nach das Frühstück in Hogwarts unschlagbar. Aber seitdem Severus als Kollege hier war- früher mochte es anders gewesen sein- kaute er auf allem mit langen Zähnen herum als sei es altes trockenes Brot. Kein Wunder das er so dünn war und die Schatten unter seinen Augen so dunkel. Das blühende Leben, dachte sie mit innerlichem Kopfschütteln als sie die Stirn runzelte. Da kam er doch tatsächlich! Er wirkte nicht so, als habe er auch nur versucht zu schlafen. „Guten Morgen Minerva“ sagte er genauso höflich und kühl wie gewohnt. Immerhin ass er Toast. Und trank Tee. Wenn auch wortlos. Warum er gerade heute erschien, erschloss sich ihr nicht. Aber der Kollege war manchmal einfach- undurchsichtig… Unauffällig musterte Snape den Tisch von Gryffindor, bis er endlich die gesuchten drei Gesichter fand. Hätten sie seinen Blick bemerkt, so wären sie vielleicht vorgewarnt gewesen, das ihnen Ungemach drohte.  
Des Abends, lange nach Beginn der Nachtruhe. Wie abgesprochen trafen sich die drei Unruhestifter in der Bibliothek, verbotene Abteilung. Hier war man nur mit Genehmigung eines Lehrers zugelassen. Aber hier standen auch die interessantesten Bücher. Über dunkle Magie, verbotene Flüche. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich ein interessantes Buch herausgesucht. Zusammen schlichen sie im Dunkeln aus der Tür. Um fast gegen eine dunkle eindrucksvolle Gestalt zu prallen. Professor Snape! Er erleuchtete die Umgebung „Lumos“. Den dreien schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. DER fehlte ihnen gerade noch… Immerhin hatte ihnen niemand den Vorfall in der Taverne nachgewiesen. Und was sie über Snape gesagt hatten. Das konnte er doch nicht wissen? Snape sah sie durchdringend an und das lastende Schweigen dauerte viel zu lange. Was wenn doch? „Guten Abend meine Herren“ sagte Snape mit ironietriefender Höflichkeit. Ihnen schauderte. Und was wenn…die Gerüchte um ihn wahr waren? Was wenn er dunkle Magie praktizierte? Nicht auszudenken. War auf Hogwarts schonmal ein Schüler verschwunden…? „ich muss sie leider bitten ihren nächtlichen Anfall von…hm…Wissensdurst für ihren Schulalltag aufzuheben. Melden sie sich bitte morgen bei mir für ihre Strafarbeiten“ sein Gesichtsausdruck liess keinen Zweifel daran das ihm etwas besonders unerfreuliches für sie parat hatte- mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie an ihm ihre Bücher zu übergeben. Das taten sie und traten den Rückzug an. Um die nächste Ecke nahmen sie ihre Beine in die Hand. Waren da Schritte hinter ihnen? Folgte ihnen jemand? Um jede Ecke schien jemand oder etwas zu lauern. Das sonst so vertraute Schloss hatte noch nie so unheimlich gewirkt. Als kurz vor der Tür zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum auch noch eine der Rüstungen quietschend und klappernd ihre Position änderte, rannten sie los, wie von Furien gejagt. Erst als sie in ihren Betten lagen, wagten sie es endlich, aufzuatmen.  
Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Tür der Krankenstation. Ein unterdrückter Schrei entrang sich ihr. „SNAPE! Severus….WAS haben Sie schon wieder angestellt?? Muss ich Ihnen bald hier ein Bett reservieren?“ Im Türrahmen stand Mc.Gonagall mit dem jungen Severus Snape, den sie energisch an seinem Robenkragen durch die Tür schob. Seine äusserst widerwillige Miene zeigte das er nicht freiwillig hier war…in die Krankenstation ginge er nur über seine Leiche. Auftritte wie dieser hasste der Slytherin Schüler. Seine Robe und sein Hemd waren schon blutgetränkt, sein unfocussierter Blick zeigte klare Anzeichen einer Gehirnerschütterung. Das Nasenbluten war immer noch nicht gestoppt. Unsanft wurde er in ein Bett verfrachtet und versorgt. Jemand hatte sich einen weniger lustigen Scherz erlaubt, und eine der Türen so verhext das sie ihm mit Wucht ins Gesicht schlug und die Nase brach. Das letzte Mal war er mit einer zerbissenen Hand hier gewesen. Eines seiner Bücher hatte sich in ein bissiges Monsterbuch verwandelt und seine Hand zerfleischt. Vorfälle dieser Art passierten immer nur ihm…und sie häuften sich. Er wusste genau wer dahintersteckte. Doch wollte er ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben das er um Hilfe fragte oder sie verpetzte. Viele ahnten etwas doch keiner sprach darüber. Und auch seiner Freundin Lily – besonders ihr – erzählte er nichts. Er war kein Schwächling, kein Feigling. Er hatte beizeiten gelernt, Schmerz zu ertragen ohne zu jammern. Die meisten seiner Blessuren blieben unbemerkt, es sei denn ein Lehrer sah es und schleppte ihn wie jetzt zwangsweise auf die Krankenstation. Er hasste es! Die Lehrer glaubten seine Peiniger machten nur harmlose Spässe… kleine alltägliche Reibereien. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Die Scherze wurden rauher, gefährlicher. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es machten. Aber sie schienen neuerdings genau zu wissen wo er sich aufhielt. Sie stellten ihm Fallen, lauertem ihm auf. Na warte. In den nächsten Wochen verbrachte er Stunden in der Bibliothek. Er lernte, sich selbst zu verbergen und umgekehrt andere zu verfolgen ohne bemerkt zu werden. In den folgenden Wochen wurde er weniger bis gar nicht von ihnen aufgegriffen…  
Als Lina wieder einmal Stunden bei dem verschrobenen Filch verbrachte um die Karteikarten verbotener und eingezogener magischer Artefakte und Gegenstände zu überarbeiten, klopfte es an der Tür. Im Türrahmen stand Professor Snape, einen ihrer Peiniger vor sich in den Raum schiebend. Tom schaute wütend, hatte ihn diese übergrosse Fledermaus Snape in den letzten Tagen nun schon mehrfach bei Schulregelübertretungen erwischt. Er fühlte sich verfolgt. Misstrauisch fiel sein Blick auf Lina. Sie konnte ihn aber nun wirklich nicht verraten haben, so viele Stunden wie sie hier derzeit immer sass. Filch machte eine respektvolle Verbeugung vor Snape, wie vor einem hohen Herrn. „Professor“. Snape liess Tom seinen gezahnten bissigen Frisbee abgeben. „Morgen früh melden Sie sich bei mir für ihre Strafarbeit“ schnarrte Snape kühl und schob ihn aus der Tür. Tatsächlich strahlte Snape eine gewisse Genugtuung aus. „Mr. Filch, wären sie so nett mich kurz mit Fräulein Wanten allein zu lassen?“ „Natürlich, natürlich“ stammelte Filch und verliess den Raum. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten dachte Lina und sah zu Professor Snape auf. Es war ihr unmöglich in seiner kühlen Miene zu lesen. „Fräulein Wanten, es ist sehr ehrenhaft von ihnen, sich um meinen Ruf zu sorgen.“ Überrascht klappte ihr die Kinnlade runter. Woher wusste sie das sie sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte? „Mir ist durchaus bekannt, was hinter meinem Rücken über mich geredet wird.“ Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer ironischen Grimasse. „Doch wäre es mir lieber, sorgten sie sich mehr um ihren Ruf und ihre Ausbildung.“ Er nickte ihr zu, fast freundlich. Dann rief er Filch wieder herein und verliess den Raum. „Letzteres Unterfangen hat auch deutlich mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg“ murmelte er in sich hinein. Das seine Studentin sich um seinen Ruf sorgte, liess ihn nicht unberührt.  
Eine Woche später… Minerva stand vor den Stundengläsern, die Augenbrauen so weit hochgezogen, das sie fast in ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden. Gerade wieder verlor das Punkteglas von Gryffindor wieder 10 Punkte…jeder Professor hatte das Recht, Studenten Hauspunkte abzuziehen ohne die anderen zu konsultieren. Aber was ihr Haus in den letzten Tagen an Punkten verlor war ihr unheimlich. Wie zufällig und von ihr unbemerkt stand plötzlich ihr Kollege, Severus Snape neben ihr. „Severus, du weisst nicht-rein zufällig- warum mein Haus in letzter Zeit so viele Punkte einbüsst?“ fragte sie ihn ironisch mit scharfem Blick, der sonst Schüler klassenweise kleinlaut werden liess. Severus wirkte davon unberührt. Nur sein zuckender Mundwinkel verriet ihn. „Vielleicht solltest du das deine Gryffindors fragen? Mir scheint das manch einer es in letzter Zeit mit den Schulregeln nicht so genau nimmt. Aber ich kann dir gerne meine Aufzeichnungen über disziplinarische Maßnahmen zur Verfügung stellen wenn du das wünschst“. „Ich wäre Dir sehr verbunden“ sagte Minerva grimmig. Später am Tag gab er ihr die beachtlich lange Schriftrolle und verschwand dann verdächtig schnell aus ihren Augen. Ungesehen konnte er ein leises Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es hatte ihn zwar ein paar schlaflose Nächte gekostet, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Wo auch immer die drei Übeltäter in letzter Zeit nur in die Nähe eines Ignorierens der Schulregeln gekommen waren, war er vor Ort gewesen….  
Kaum sass Minerva, entrollte sie unwirsch das Pergament: Tom Rydley Besitz eines verbotenen gezahnten Frisbee; Besitz verbotenes macht-Eselohren-Lakritz; Besitz verbotener Stinkbomben; zweimaliges Verstossen gegen die Nachtruhe; dreimaliges Zuspätkommen zum Potionsunterricht…… und so ging es weiter. Auch die anderen zwei des berüchtigten Trios waren nicht schadlos davongekommen. Wenn das so weiter ging in den nächsten Tagen machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen nicht nur um den Hauscup sondern um den Ruf ihres Hauses. Aber warum war Severus immer vor Ort wenn…? Dann traf sie der Gedanke wie ein Blitz- natürlich! Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können??   
Am Tag später führte sie also ein mehr oder weniger-eher weniger nettes Gespräch mit den drei Übeltätern. Und sagte ihnen auch den Vorfall im Hogshead auf den Kopf zu. Auch wenn sie keine Beweise hatte, so sagten die schuldbewussten Gesichter ihr doch alles. Jedenfalls waren die drei in nächster Zeit aus Hogsmead verbannt. Sie waren immerhin klug genug, diese Strafe nicht mit ihr zu diskutieren.  
Ein anderer Tag, beim Frühstück. „Ach, Severus. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, das auch du in nächster Zeit wieder der Nachtruhe frönen kannst“ sagte sie mit so ironischem Unterton, das er aufsah. Die nächtlichen Nachtwachen der letzten Zeit hatten dunkle Ränder unter seinen Augen hinterlassen. Trotzdem war er seltsam zufrieden…  
Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres kam eine Klassenkollegin zu Lina, als sie in der Bibliothek sass. Zum Glück schnitten ihre Slytherins sie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit ihren guten Leistungen in Potions und anderen Fächern hatte sie selbst viele Punkte wieder gut gemacht. Und aus völlig unbekannten und ominösen Gründen hatte das Haus Gryffindor überraschend viele Punkte verloren. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als habe Slytherin erneut eine Chance den Hauscup zu gewinnen. „Lina, Du sollst zu Professor Snape kommen. In sein Büro.“ Doch etwas erschreckt, sah sie auf. Was konnte er wollen?   
Doch etwas nervös machte sie sich auf durch die dunklen Gänge der Verliese. Sie klopfte. Ein kurzangebundenes „Herein“ kam von drinnen. „Professor Snape“. „Fräulein Wanten. Ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen“. Auf einem Tisch stand eine grosse silberne Schale. Ein Denkarium. Eine Vorrichtung, mit der man Erinnerungen anderer betrachten konnte wie diese sie selbst erlebt hatten. Sie hatte nur davon gehört. „Sehen sie hinein“ Sie sah in das Denkarium wie er ihr angewiesen hatte. Wem diese Erinnerung wohl gehören mochte, die ihr Professor ihr zeigen wollte?   
Sie stand in einem düsteren Haus. In einem abgewetzten Sessel im Wohnzimmer sass ein grosser, dünner Mann. Er wirkte ungepflegt, schlecht rasiert. Um ihn herum lagen zahlreiche, offensichtlich nun leere Bierflaschen. Er rülpste laut, völlig ungeniert. „Eileen!!“ brüllte er. Der Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der in der Ecke sass zuckte leicht zusammen. Doch beugte er sich nur noch tiefer über das Buch das er las. Es schien nicht so, das er solch ein Szenario das erste Mal erlebte. „Eileen!“ brüllte der Mann nochmals, noch lauter. Eine Frau betrat den Raum, sie wirkte schwermütig und abgearbeitet. Angstvoll betrachtete sie ihren Mann. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig, Tobias“ sagte sie leise. Ängstlich ruhte ihr Blick auf ihrem Sohn, der in der Ecke sass. „Welches von deinen schlecht gekochten Gerichten wirfst du uns heute zum Frass vor!?“ ätzte ihr Mann und rülpste nochmal laut. „H…Hü..Hühnersuppe“ stotterte sie unsicher. Schwankend, doch überraschend schnell stand Tobias auf und packte sie so brutal an ihrem Blusenkragen das ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. „Weib! WAS-WAS hast du wieder mit deinem Haushaltsgeld getrieben!!?“ knurrte er sie an. Trotz ihrer Bedrängnis sah sie zu dem Jungen hinüber. „Mein Junge, geh auf Dein Zimmer“ bat sie dringlich. Erstmalig sah der Junge auf. Die Augen geweitet, entsetzt. Natürlich hatte er alles wahrgenommen und nur getan als ob er las. Er hatte Angst. Vor seinem Vater. Um seine Mutter. „Der Junge bleibt da“. Der Sohn stand auf, wich langsam zurück bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand wie ein in die Enge gedrängtes Tier. „Und du, bringst mir noch ein Bier“ knurrte Tobias seine Frau an. „Es ist…es ist…keins mehr da“ stammelte sie. Wieder einmal hatte Tobias das ganze klägliche Haushaltsgeld versoffen. Tobias rief rot an „Lügnerin!“ schrie er und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. Der Junge zuckte zusammen als habe ihn der Schlag getroffen. „Was ist mit dem Geld passiert?“ schrie er wieder, ein weiterer Schlag landete in Eileens Gesicht. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde ihr ohnehin nicht glauben. Der nächste Schlag traf sie. Ihr Sohn stand an die Wand gepresst, zitternd, langsam lief ihm eine Träne durchs schmutzige Gesicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er das Geschehen. „Du bist ein stures Weib. Aber ich weiss wie ich mein Bier bekomme, du Diebin“. Abrupt liess er seine Frau los das sie taumelte. Mit einem Ruck zog er seinen Ledergürtel aus den Schlaufen und ging herüber zu seinem Sohn. „Nicht, Tobias“ schluchzte Eileen. Doch der Junge hatte sich schon herumgedreht, so das er an die Wand schaute. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein. Mit einem grauenhaften Klatschen landete der Gürtel auf dem Rücken seines Sohns. Mit gesenktem Kopf liess dieser die Schläge über sich ergehen. Er biss sich die Lippen blutig nur um nicht zu schreien. Eileen rannte wie von Furien gejagt aus dem Haus. Hoffentlich würde ihr jemand der Nachbarn mit Bier aushelfen können. Als sie kurze Zeit später mit dem Bier wieder eintraf, war Tobias nicht mehr da. Voller Angst rannte sie zu ihrem Sohn, der nun halbnackt wie eine kaputte Puppe in derselben Ecke lag. Er schaute sie nur an, mit dem angestrengten Bemühen sie anzulächeln… „es tut mir so leid“ schluchzte sie. „Es ist… nicht deine Schuld“ brachte er mühsam hervor. „Komm mein kleiner Prinz“ sagte Eileen zu ihrem Sohn und half ihm mühsam auf um ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen tauchte Lina auf aus den nebulösen Tiefen des Denkariums. Der letzte Blick auf den zerschundenen Rücken des Jungen war ihr noch wie auf die Netzhaut gebrannt. Genauso schlimm wenn nicht schlimmer für sie war, zu sehen, mit welcher Resignation der Junge diese Behandlung akzeptiert hatte… Etwas desorientiert sah sie sich in Professor Snapes Büro um. Auch er sah auf, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht wie jemand der soeben die Hölle auf Erden erblickt hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment wirkte er so kalt und unberührt wie immer. „Ich hoffe sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt“ sagte er leise und sah sie sehr direkt an. Ihr schauderte unter seinem kalten Blick aus schwarzen Augen. Trotzdem war irgendetwas in seinem Blick was ihr zu erlauben schien, die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen. „Was wurde aus dem Jungen? Lebt er noch? Kannten sie ihn? Hat er es geschafft in ein besseres und glückliches Leben?“ Snape liess sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. „Ja, er lebt noch. Ich kenne ihn gut.“ Professor Snape stand plötzlich auf und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Aber er wurde niemals glücklich“ murmelte er, die letzten Worte wie zu sich selbst gesprochen. Die darauf folgende Stille war bedrückend und lud eindeutig nicht zu weiteren Fragen ein. „Gehen sie nun“ sagte er wie erwacht unerwartet harsch, wieder zu ihr gewandt. „Ich hoffe ich werde sie nicht so bald aus solch einem Anlass zu mir rufen müssen“ sagte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Nei…ein“ stammelte sie und beeilte sich, aus dem Raum zu kommen.  
Fest am Schuljahresende  
Die grosse Halle glänzte prächtig in satten Grün und Silber, den Farben zu Ehren des Hauses Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore hielt den prächtigen Hauscup in seinen Händen.   
„….wieder ist ein ereignisreiches Schuljahr zu Ende. In diesem Jahr war das Rennen um den Hauscup ganz besonders knapp. Doch überreiche ich diesmal den Cup verdient an: SLYTHERIN!!“ Und er übergab den Cup an Professor Snape. So ganz konnte Snape seinen Stolz und die Befriedigung über den Hauscup nicht verbergen…doch man musste ihn schon gut kennen um das zu sehen. 

Ganz Slytherin klatschte begeistert Sturm, während der Rest der Schule sich nur mühsam einen höflichen Applaus abrang. Die Slytherins mochten Dank Snape erfolgreich sein, doch beliebt waren sie nach wie vor nicht. Die Gryffindors warfen den drei Übeltätern wütende Blicke zu. Nur kurz, bevor er sich setzte fiel Professor Snapes Blick auf Lina. Sie bildete sich ein, er habe sie kurz angelächelt…  
Später am Abend, Snape liess sich erleichtert in seinen bequemen Sessel fallen. Sein Wohnquartier hinter seinem Büro war zwar klein aber behaglich. Endlich war er alleine. Nur hier konnte er endlich seine Masken fallen lassen. Hier liess er niemanden hinein. Er goss sich ein Glas Elfenwein ein. Sein Blick fiel mit Stolz auf den glänzenden Hauspokal. Als jüngster Lehrer und Hausprofessor hatte er nun 6 mal in Folge den Pokal für sein Haus Slytherin gewonnen. Nicht alle Slytherins waren Meister der dunklen Magie und Totesser. Auch wenn er selbst beides war… Sein Blick fiel automatisch auf seinen linken Arm, auf dem sich deutlich sein dunkles Mal zeigte. Er würde weiter hart daran arbeiten, das andere nicht den gleichen schweren Fehler machten wie er selbst. Aber er ahnte das er ab nächstes Jahr vor schwierigere Aufgaben gestellt werden würde, als nur den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Wichtigere Aufgaben. Gefährlichere Aufgaben…Harry POTTER…..

8 Jahre später….  
Lina hielt die Extra Ausgabe des Daily Prophet in der Hand. Ihre Hand zitterte. Würde sie nun endlich mehr erfahren?  
ALLES ÜBER DIE SCHLACHT UM HOGWARTS! EXTRA-AUSGABE  
Alle Helden- alle Opfer!  
Endlich war Du-weisst-schon-wer besiegt. Alle konnten aufatmen. Alle? Fieberhaft blätterte sie in der extradicken Zeitung herum. Ein grosser Teil der Zeitung war Harry Potter gewidmet. Man konnte meinen, niemand anderes habe in der Schlacht gekämpft. Sie blätterte und blätterte. Bis sie die Liste fand. Die Liste der Opfer und Vermissten. Bis sie -seinen- Namen fand.  
Totesser: Severus Snape, tot, Leichnam nicht aufgefunden  
Wie verbrannt liess sie die Zeitung fallen. Verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, ihr Gesicht plötzlich nass von Tränen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, das sich seine Unschuld nach dem Krieg herausstellen würde. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, das er überleben würde. Professor Snape ein Mörder, ein Verräter? Sie würde es niemals glauben.

Mich erdrückt die Tränenlast  
Bis zum Ende werd ich sie suchen  
Bis zum Ende werd ich dich verfluchen  
(In Extremo Unter dem Meer)


End file.
